Visions of Earth
by User Danko
Summary: Visions of Earth is a fan-fiction based on Heroes. It focuses on a group of evolved humans who must overcome all sorts of challenges in their battle for survival.


**Visions of Earth**

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

Its far too early to be in school!", thought Connor, "I should be at home in bed, not coming in early for extra revision lessons!"

Connor was sat in his school library, reading through his old maths books stuying for a test that was coming up. Rosie walked in.

"Hey Connor!"

Connor immediately perked up, he and Rosie had been going out for a couple of months now.

"Hey Rosie, how come your in so early? You haven't got the maths exam next week", he answered obviously confused.

"Nope, but I knew you'd be in here, so I came to see if you wanted sme help"

"Aww, I'd love some help just as much as I love you!"

Half an hour later

"Connor?"

"Yeah Rosie?"

"I've got something I need to tell you", she answered obviously on the verge of saying more, "Look, meet me at the science block at break"

She walked off, leaving Connor in a state of confusion that had nothing to do with the work in front of him.

Break time

"This better be good Rosie, I've got detentions now cause I was thinking about what you could want"

"Sorry, anyway I have a huge secret that you can not tell anyone about!"

"Umm, sure"

With that Rosie suddenly lifted herself into middair, Connor almost collapsed, Rosie quickly let herself down.

"Oh no! Connor! Connor?"

"You as well!", he whispered faintly

"Huh? Connor?"

Connor suddenly raised his hand, and a water pipe next to them burst.

"Connor! What was that!", Rosie was evidently scared of what Connor had done.

"I'm like you, I have special abilities too! We aren't the only ones! my step-dad is able to see the future, my friend is able to move the earth around her. I don't think its just us anymore though!"

"Well duh!", and with that she kissed him, "I know people who have wierd abilities too! One guy can manipulate the air, my uncle is really good at remembering stuff."

"Well, well, well, I'm glad I over heard that little conversation!", said a shadowed man.

Meanwhile, at Connor's house, his stepfather suddenly collapsed, his eyes turning blue as he started to see the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Slightly Off Track<strong>

"Damn I'm bored!", thought Embry as he walked along, "hmm, whats that?"

Embry had spotted two kids being attacked by a man. The man seemed to realise that Embry was there, and turned around to look at him.

"Well well, what have we here?", said the man, "Another special?"

"What does he mean special?", a thought that Embry proceded to voice aloud.

"Oh, and a special who doesn't even know yet!", the man smiled creepily and started to advance towards Embry.

Meanwhile, behind the man Rosie had grabbed Connor and started to levitate the both of them into the air. Rosie dropped Connor onto the roof of the school, and flew back down to Embry, who held his hands up to tell her, silently, to stop.

The man interpreted Embry's body language the same way and said, "You really think fires gonna stop me?"

"Fire? Dude, what the hell are you on about?"

All at once, Embry went blind, began to realease fire from his hands, and started to levitate. Rosie had swept down as soon as Embry had been blinded and grabbed him, pulling out of the reach of the creepy man.

20 Minutes Later

"Thank you so much Rosie! I just can't believe I burnt the school down!", said Embry

After Rosie had picked him up and flown him away, he had let out a hige burst of fire from his feet, which spiralled downwards and lit the school on fire.

"Its all right, at least Connor was able to douse most of the flames", Rosie replied smiling, "If you need help you can always ask, you know that"

Meanwhile Connor was walking ahead whilst on the phone.

"Minnie? Hey, look I need your help", he was saying, "Look the thing is my stepdad had a vision, and you were involved. I need your help to track down a government bloke, apparently he can manipulate air currents"

"Yeah sure", replied Minerva, "I'll need a name though"

"Its Aaron Parsons apparently", said Connor.

"Okay, will get back to you as soon as I can. Laters!"

"Phew", thought Connor, "We're gonna need all the help we can get with this!"

Meanwhile, outside the Houses of Parliament, Aaron was walking down the road when suddenly the air started to blow like crazy.

"Hey, what the?!", shouted Aaron, "Why does this always happen near me?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Heavy Metal <strong>

Ed was sat at home watching tv.

"Ed! Turn the TV off!"

"In a minute mum! Come and look at this!"

The news had just come on and was reporting on a local school, which had burnt down.

"In other news, a local school has burnt down due to unknown reasons, luckily no-one was harmed in the fire which was soon put out by firefighters and a local child who seemed to be putting the fire out with nothing but his arms".

"Oh god! If you hadn't been ill today you might've been hurt!", cried Ed's mother, who promptly turned the TV off with a wave off her hand, a gesture that Ed failed to see.

"Relax mum, you heard what it said no-one was injured!", replied Ed, "Hey what happened to the TV?"

At that moment the doorbell rang, but before either off them could move, the door burst open and a creepy looking man walked in.

"Well hello", said the man.

"Who the hell are you?! You think you can just walk in here like this is your house?!", shouted Ed.

"Well... basically... yeah", replied the man, "Look I'm not gonna be long, only two quick things to do, then I'll be out of your hair."

The man walked over to Ed's mother, clamped his hands on the side of her head, and looked her straight in the eyes. She began to shake uncontrollably, whilst the man's eyes started to turn a light golden color.

Suddenly, Ed's mother collapsed on the floor convulsing. Ed immediately rushed to his mother's side and checked her pulse, which was not there.

Meanwhile the man looked pretty pleased with himself. "Well, that was quicker than I expected", he turned to look at Ed, "and now for you"

"What have you done to her?!", screamed Ed, "You've killed her!"

Ed stood up and prepared himself to attack the man, when suddenly the TV and every other piece of metal in the room started to levitate. Ed ran at the man who quickly dodged out of the way. At the same moment all the metal raced at the man, who got hit with a couple of pieces of cutlery.

"What the? What the hell did I just do?", thought Ed.

The man, obviously wounded ran out of the house, leaving Ed to ponder what he had just pointed at a piece of cutlery, which had failed to hit the man. It promptly lifted itself off the floor and started to bend out of shape.

Amidst the chaos, Ed remembered his mother's predicament, and ran over to her. He clutched at her neck, hoping desperately to feel a pulse, but there was none. He stared at her lifeless body in sadness, and a single teardrop rolled down his cheek. He placed his head next to his mother's, and made a silent vow to himself.

"I'm gonna kill the bastard who killed you mum, don't worry."

Ed ran upstairs and gathered up some of his things. He walked back downstairs and collected some food from the kitchen, intending to follow the man.

As he left the house he ran into a group of teenagers, who seemed to be the same ages as him. One boy, who looked to be the leader stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm Connor and these are my friends; Rosie, Embry and Minerva".

"What do you want?", said Ed, rather harshly, in comparison to Connor's friendly tone.

"Hey, we need to talk to you", said Rosie, who showed him a picture of the man who had attacked his mother, "Have you seen this man?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Payback:<strong>

Connor, Rosie, Embry and Minerva walked back down the street away from Ed's, disheartened at their failure to get to Ed in time. In the awkward silence, Minerva attempted to make conversation, "So, err, Embry how long have you known about your ability?"

He looked up, "Well..".

"Look" Connor sharply interrupted him.

Ahead a young man was beating beaten up by two elder men in suits. Bent over choking the air, the men pounded him with a series of vicious blows; his bruises shone as the sunlight permeated the daunting alleyway. "Think you were gonna get away with not paying, did ya?" The taller man stood over the beaten man and took out a pistol, without warning he suddenly brought his hand plunging down, using the pistol as a club. It smashed into the man's shoulder and his pained expression was sorrowfully visible to the four teenagers.

Minerva stepped forward and coughed, the two men looked up apprehensiously but smirked as four youths blocked the entrance of the alley. "Get back to school", the shorter man muttered.

Speaking much more confidently than she was feeling, Minerva took another step towards them, "leave that man, alone". Alves, the taller man was a physical specimen, and proficient in many a firearm, he raised his gun and fired at the unwelcome guests. Reacting instinctively Minerva raised her arms, and the earth between the groups rose to form a shield, protecting herself and the others. Shocked and bewildered Alves swore, and jumping over the metal fence, he and his smaller associate escaped.

Elsewhere Ed was after revenge, he knew the man that had killed his mother had some sort of powers, and apparently so did he. He perfunctory flicked through pages over the Internet, until he came to a inconspicuous web site, ran by a guy called Damien, 'Do you have an unexplained power which allows you to do impossible things? Do you know someone with a mysterious secret, visit me to discover the phenomenon…'. Ed noted the address and went to the door, resolute and purposeful.

20 minutes later, after taking a cab, he reached the apartment of his target, he followed the dusty corridors and staircases until he reached room number 22 and knocked. A pale faced man came to the door and suspiciously muttered "what?"

Ed silently took a metal knife from his pocket and using his ability raised it into the air. Damien nodded excitedly and thrust the door open.

Near the Houses of Parliament, Aaron Parsons sat on a secluded bench overlooking the Thames, distractedly eating a sandwich. A young couple walked away leaving Aaron feel both lonely and jealous. Preparing himself to return to work, he checked his watch. He jumped up in fright as instead of the time, there was writing on the watch. 'GO INTO THE SHOP BEHIND YOU', astonished he shook the device and when it did not move stood up and looked around. A man whose face was covered by his hat approached. Aaron scrambled over to him, "look here, look at my watch".

The man did "12.40 so what?" Aaron spluttered and gazed down at the time. Gaping he scratched his head and the man walked round the corner, muttering "weirdo". Cautiously Aaron approached the closed down shop behind him, he entered and jumped as the bell rang.

"Hello" he whispered as he moved further into the darkness, suddenly a crash came from behind him and he whipped around. "Hello" he repeated, starting to get spooked. He turned back around to find a figure standing right in front of him.

Leckie smiled, "hi".

"So what you're saying is that your machine can find people with abilities", Ed queried, satisfied.

"Well, you must understand, its very complicated and could take a while". Damien replied tensely, he felt uncomfortable in the company of these extraordinary new finds.

"How long would it take to find one?"

"Well, it could be months".

Ed stood up, furious. "What!? I need to find him now!" Taking out the knife he raised it online with Damien's eye level, who started to sweat profusely. Picturing the body of his mother, Ed propelled the knife into the wall and marched out.

"Sir, we have a photo of the four". Alves passed it to his boss, who stared intensely.

"Sounds like we should call in someone, how about The Italian?" the man responded.

"Yes sir, Mr. Spiro" Alves replied, thinking that these kids weren't going to be bothering anyone for much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Hunted<strong>

Damien slouched back on his armchair, his glasses askew and mouth wide open, he began to snore loudly. Around him the room was strewn with various possessions and a good deal of paper. Notes and newspaper cuttings littered the burgundy desk it the corner of the faintly illuminated room, the headline of one cut out blared:

LOCAL GARDENER COLLECTS AWARD

'Resident gardener of Bournemouth, Wayne Brookland has been rewarded for his commitment to gardening in the area, his reknown vegetable patch boasts a national standard size variety of vegetables, unequalled in their ...'

The rest of the story was obscured by a coffee cup, however at the top of the article a note labelled 'Plant control'.

A picture of a fair haired, bored young man lay beside the newspaper, written on the photograph were 'Ewan Hopkins'.

Damien grunted in his sleep and his face slid down the aimchair, but he did not wake up. In the middle of the room a complicated and egregious machine sat with wires leading to plug sockets and LEDs dimly glowing. The machine gave off a gentle hum but without warning emitted a loud beep, Damien jumped up, "could it be?" He raced over to the monitor of the machine, "has it found a special?"

Two hours earlier

Rosie and Connor sat outside a café as the sun beat down on them on the warm spring today; both sipped their drinks while thinking over the events of the past fortnight, but hoping their mundane lifestyles had returned.

"No sign of that weird man then", Connor was full of alacrity, but Rosie frowned.

"Look after what happened to Ed's mum, I don't want to talk about it, but for all we know he could still be out there".

Connor opened his mouth to speak but a figure approached the table, he was small and nervous looking "could I take your orders please". The waiter had quite a squeaky voice and Connor and Rosie smiled before choosing from the menu.

At a nearby table a well built man gazed at the pair, they were definitely from the photograph. He watched as the waiter moved away and walked towards the table, his pistol concealed in his sleeve.

Connor moved closer to Rosie, "Actually before Minerva gets here, there was something I wanted to talk to you about…".

"Eh hem", they both looked up to see a middle aged man, with powerful shoulders bearing down upon them. There was an asperity to his face as he spoke in a deep Italian accent.

"Get up and move inside", Connor looked to interrupt, but the man forcefully continued, "now" he hissed; "or someone will get hurt".

Looking at an old lady over the shoulder of the trenchant gentlemen, Rosie and Connor moved inside. They followed as he led them to a small room. Inside was the pompous waiter that had just served them, with deadly accuracy and a silencer the man fired twice in the heart. The waiter dropped dead and Rosie went pale, as she turned to face the man over his wanton attack, Connor pulled her close to him and whispered, "behind some crates over there is a fire escape door, on my count we make a run for it". Seeing no other way to escape the impasse, she nodded through watery eyes.

By the door, The Italian had just checked the hallway when his phone went off. He swore in italian, "I turn this bloody thing off".

"Ciao", but straight away the man could hear some sort of strange interference. He put his ear closer "hello?" The noise became louder, he could hear it from his mobile phone. Some sort of ticking. Then there was a click.

One second of silence and the mobile phone exploded. The Italian had been holding it close against his ear, if he heard the blast, he was dead before it registered. Rosie screamed as his body toppled over onto the floor.

The door flew open and expecting some sort of help, Rosie and Connor found a nasty surprise. With a pernicious look in his eye, the man that they least wanted to see entered, Leckie.

However Connor, preparing to attack the mob's gangster, intrepidly fired a torrent of water at the visitor. He was sent flying into the wall with no time to react. Leckie raised his attenuated and soaked body to see the pair escape.

Minutes later, he had escaped the scene, before a discovery of the two bodies could be made. Exacerbated Leckie made his way back out of the café, when he noticed someone of great interest sitting in a seat, looking flustered. Thinking he may yet take an ability.

Minerva looked around nervously and in a quandary. "Where are they", she muttered.

An hour later, Leckie sat on a bench, overlooking a large lake. He focused and the ground shook gently, two joggers crossing over a bridge acted as if they were under fire. He smiled and stood up.

"Hello. Hi yes, err could I have a word?" A voluble man sat down on the bench, Leckie looked at him in a perfunctory manner.

"I'm Damien". The man continued and held out his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Acquaintances<strong>

"Dead?! What do you mean The Italian is dead?!", screamed Spiro, evidently more upset that the kids had gotten away than his employee was dead.

Alves usually felt uncomfortable in his employer's presence; yet, having delivered some bad news he felt even worse than usual.

"Well look on the brightside boss, at least you don't have to pay him".

Spiro ingnored him and stared at the picture of the two youths that had evaded his best agent. He growled and stubbed out his cigar on the face of the young boy in the picture.

Leckie sat on a bench, overlooking a large lake. He focused and the ground shook gently, two joggers crossing over a bridge acted as if they were under fire. He smiled, and stood up.

"Hello, hi yes, could I have a word". A voluble man sat down on the bench, Leckie looked at him in a perfunctory manner.

"I'm Damien", the man continued and held out his hand.

"I'm Leckie, what do you want?", replied Leckie, not taking the man's eager hand.

"Well... um... its difficult to explain", answered Damien. "You see, I believe that you are one of many individuals who have special powers".

"Oh yeah? And what would you know about that?", asked Leckie. "And more importantly, how did you find me?"

"Well that bits simple, you see I have this machine that allows me to track these people who have special powers"

"Reall...", Leckie was cut off as a loud beep came from Damien's backpack, "Dude, what was that?"

"That, my friend, was the machine announcing that it has found another special, as I like to call them, nearby".

"Really?", replied Leckie, astonished that this incredible machine was real and functional. "Where abouts?"

Damien checked the readout from the machine, "It's saying that they're a two evolved humans 150 yards from here, over there". He spun around pointing across the large lake.

Leckie raised his eyebrow suspiciously, "Two you say? Can you wait here a minute?"

It did not take Leckie long to spot his assumed targets as he looked over the pond to see the two children who had attacked him back at the café. He looked inquisitively as a girl and boy talked frettfully, the girl grabbed hold of the boy and they hovered above the ground ever so slightly before reconsidering, dropping gently back to the ground and walking towards the bridge.

"Well, that could be a useful one", he thought to himself.

Elsewhere, Ed was watching the news seeing a report on the death of a waiter at a local café. Seeing two kids and a burly man on the screen, through the reports use of the CCTV, Ed recognised the two kids as Rosie and Connor. Ed noticed a man hiding in the corner of the screen, evidently trying to hide from the camera, and used his ability cut out the TV's power source, having recognised the man as his mother's killer.

Behind him Ed heard a police car racing past, and ran after it, using his ability to slow car down.

Half an hour later

Ed arrived at the café that he had seen on the news, and noticed a young girl sat at one of the tables. He made his way over to her.

"Hey, what happened here?", he asked, trying to be as friendly as he could.

The girl looked up and Ed realised she was one of the girls who had visited him at his house just after his mother had died.

Meanwhile, Connor and Rosie arrived at the park and sat down on a bench next to a pond. As they sat down the ground beneath them rumbled and shook.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Rosie

"I don't know, but I doubt it was an earthquake" replied Connor, "It could be, and I mean this seriously, maybe it was someone with the same power as Minerva!"

"I guess" said Rosie, who scanned the park around them suddenly noticing Leckie sat across from them staring at them, "Connor! Look! Its that man again! We need to go, I'm taking us back to your house".

Rosie grabbed Connor by the arm, and without warning him took off into the air. Rosie looked down in time to see them man looking up at them menacingly as a portentious mind jogged up behind him.

Damien jogged up behind Leckie, his machinery clanking loudly conspicuously behind him.

"See anyone you suspect then?" Muttering casually, unaware of the pair flying away above them.

Leckie looked back at him "No, but come on. We've work to do".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Rendezvous Part 1<strong>

Alves, stepped out of the jeep. Double checking he carried all necessary firearms the opened the passenger door and Jon Spiro climbed out. He nodded silently to move as the pair turned to look at the house across the road.

Back at Ed's home, Minerva had finished explaining the traumatic events to Ed, who nodded with tacit sorrow.

"Were Rosie and Connor the pair with you at, err, my house". Ed looked down feeling slightly guilty at his less than warm welcome two weeks previous.

Minerva nodded and as she opened her mouth, heard a beep from her pocket.

"Oh I've got a text from Rosie." She looked down before giving the device a bemused look. "She wants us to meet where?" Ed looked in inquisitvely.

10 minutes earlier Connor and Rosie landed on the outskirts of a grassy park, they both breathed a sigh of relief "How did he find us?" Roise collapsed into Connor's arms. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"We need help. What about your step-dad, you said he could do something?"

"Paint the future, yeah. Alright" Connor made up his mind, "my house." he muttered hopefully. Rosie frowned but held Connor and the pair rose above the ground.

"Wait", Connor muttered and they landed softly from barely a foot in the air. "No one's going to know where I live are they?"

Rosie shrugged and then sighed before walking to a nearby bench.

As the pair sat down the ground beneath them rumbled and shook.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Rosie

"I don't know, but I doubt it was an earthquake" replied Connor, "It could be, and I mean this seriously, maybe it was someone with the same power as Minerva!"

"I guess" said Rosie, who scanned the park around them suddenly noticing Leckie sat across from them staring at them, "Connor! Look! Its that man again! We need to go, I'm taking us back to your house".

With that the pair shot into the air before Connor could respond.

Minutes later the pair arrived but straight away Connor knew there was something wrong. The front door had been forced and inside ornaments smashed, he gulped as he took in the tormenting situation. Someone had been taken, against their will. Connor looked longingly and desperately at the scene 'what had he done wrong?' he thought to himself.

"Connor, Connor. Look at this." He ran over to find Rosie with a note in her hand, 'If you want to see the old man go to the dump at 8, tell anyone and he dies'. As Rosie reached for her phone, Connor shook and collapsed back onto a chair, replete with anxiety and dread.

The dumpsite was always an unpleasant and daunting place to go, made worse when you have to negotiate with gangsters at night. Connor, Rosie, Embry and Minerva arrived apprehensiously, their chances of a propitious deal were as bleak as the night sky.

"Right", Connor muttered. "We can't risk trying anything when they've got Tamir. Just leave the negotiating to me, I don't know what we can offer but..."

He was interrupted by the sound of tyres. The four turned to see two black jeeps racing into the dumpsite compound. Men in black suits filed out of the vehicles, each of them held the distinctive shape of a gun. Connor glowered as a thin man, obviously in charge. He walked towards the youths, an armed entourage following.

Alves grinned as he stood behind Spiro, these kids were about to be taught what happens to people that deal with Jon Spiro. One of the boys stepped forward bravely as the gangsters fanned out, keeping their eyes on any attempts to fight and 'move the ground', according to Alves.

The boy spoke "Where's Tamir?", he was cogent and altruistic, but Spiro replied, "I know you're children but you've caused me a great deal of inconvenience and people who get in my way, well, are dealt with."

"Where's Tamir?" Connor repeated.

"I'd be more concerned about your health than his. We don't want that old thing, but you, we have a little score to settle." The four exchanges glances as a smiling Spiro nodded to his guards who stepped forward, raised their guns and fired.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Rendezvous Part 2<strong>

Damien clambered out of the door, examining the seemingly mundane garage they had parked outside. As he and Leckie walked towards the metal door; nebulous voices could be heard from the interior. Leckie looked callous as the reached the door, more voices could be heard and the unmistakable odor of tobacco smelt.

As fastidious as Leckie was, he was infuriated as Damien, in a typically inept and callow feat, knocked loudly on the door, drolly calling 'anybody home'. Leckie could not stand much more of his incompetence, but he had no time to respond as the voices stopped and shuffling could be heard. Even without his ability, Leckie knew the covert inhabitants were reaching for their guns.

Connor stood in front of Rosie, Embry and Minerva as it became apparent that the only thing these people wanted was them dead and no amount of negotiation was going to change that.

"People who get in my way, well, are dealt with", Spiro had duped them. Why did they have to get involved with this business? Why had their lives been turned upside-down in the past weeks?

Connor held Rosie's hand and the pair smiled, knowing they would be together, whatever the outcome. Spiro's entourage raised their guns and fired.

Connor clamped his eyes shut as the sounds of the firearms reverberated around the dumpsite. However, to his immense shock he did not feel a shower of bullets penetrate his body, the projectiles entering his warm flesh. Instead he opened his eyes to see the bullets hovering between them and the guards. What had happened was no more evident to the guards than Connor, they looked at each other and a burly one near Spiro fired once more.

It had the same effect, stopping in midair between the two parties. Then out of the shadows behind a crate, came another boy. He carried a puissant stride as he approached Connor and his three friends.

"Ed", Connor breathed deeply, "You saved our..."

He was interrupted by another burst of gunfire, however Ed was prepared and exacerbated. In a split second he sent the bullets flying back at the aggressors, each guard fell down dead with no time to react to the brutal reprisal.

Spiro had taken cover as the bullets were suspended, whatever these kids were, he'd had enough. He gaped as the cartridges were propelled back to his crew. He would have revenge, these kids had not heard the last of Jon Sprio, glowering at the adolescents he raced back to the jeep.

Hearing the sound of the rubber, Ed looked up to see to the two four-by-fours speed away.

"Wait we need to get Tamir", Connor knew that they would certainly kill him if they were able to gain outbound contact. Looking at the vehicles, Minerva concentrated and a wall of rock arose at the dumpsite's entrance. Jon Spiro and the driver had just enough time for their jaws to drop before the truck smashed into the mound at fifty miles per hour. The explosion cracked like a whip and lit up the night air.

The second vehicle had swerved away from the deadly collision and turned over onto its side. Minerva and Embry went to thank Ed whilst Connor, followed by Rosie, sped off towards the ball of flame and upturned jeep. Before the car exploded, due to the fire, Connor used his ability to douse the flames. The shell shocked driver had no argument as the duo then demanded to be taken to Tamir.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: At All Costs<strong>

The low-level gangsters guarding the tied up old man never really stood a chance the moment they clambered for their guns upon hearing noises outside the garage. They were all fairly inexperienced, just high-school bullies that had strode down a bad path, they threatened, smoked and stole but none had ever killed anyone before.

The same could not be said for the intruder to the garage, Leckie entered with the look of a merciless assassin as he diligently and ruthlessly carried out the killings.

Twenty miles away and racing towards the very location, Connor sat bolt upright in his seat focusing ahead, Rosie glanced at him worryingly, she two was worried about Tamir. In the back the Embry and Minerva exchanged apprehensious looks while Ed, examined Spiro's driver carefully, who sweated profusely.

As the jeep swerved round a bend, Rosie muttered quietly. "He's gonna be alright Connor, he", she nodded at the driver and Connor scowled; "even said the cronies were just holding him until further instructions".

Connor turned to Rosie, his stern demeanor being replaced by the look of a worried boy, that new he was out of his depth. "Its just, " he began. "Why did our lives have to go so drastically out of control, Leckie, Spiro… and now Tamir". He did not finish the sentence.

Moments passed in silence before Embry looked to Rosie, you've got friends though, Aaron and…".

"He lives in London now". Rosie cut in bluntly, "and Ewan's gone missing, no one know where he". This time it was Rosie that was interrupted as the driver faced the youths and muttered two words.

"We're here".

10 minutes earlier, Damien gaped at Leckie horrified at what he had just witnessed, "you killed them".

Leckie ignored him, he rushed over to the man in the corner, blindfolded and gagged, the weary figure drooped forwards. Leckie gave a wry smile and whispered maliciously "you thought they were bad".

Before anyone could move the low rumble of an engine and screech of tyres resonated around the room. Damien looked towards Leckie, in what he knew could well be his last words, triumphantly he spoke "Come to think about it, I think that special locating machine was in the car.

Leckie's eyes narrowed.

Connor and Ed led to race to the garage. The pair burst through into the dimly lit room, closely followed by Rosie, Embry and Minerva.

The scene was unforgiving and Rosie held her tongue as the corpses of several gang members but most notably Damien were spread out across what resembled a bloody gladiatorial arena.

Connor ran to a figure in the corner whilst Ed paused moving beside the body of Damien, who had been impaled by a spike of earth. The look of shock and fear was etched into Damien's now pale face, he hadn't had time to take a breath before the spike had skewered through his chest. Ed gave a sorrowful look towards the man he had so recently visited before following the others over to the shaken form of Tamir. Connor lifted his head up slowly and Tamir's eyes flickered gently.

"You must stop Leckie". He struggled to speak. "He can see the future too now." Tamir could not manage any more. He passed out in Connor's arms who looked up gravely.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: He Who Dares<strong>

The radiant colours of the sunset shone down onto the complex as the final few scientists drove out of the main gate. Hornby centre had been in use for nearly 3 years, its distinctive and monolithic large metal dish dominated the area, the shiny antenna gleamed in the sun's rays from it as another week drew to a close.

Following the last car departing and checking of the security system, a exceptional silence could be heard following the gentle hum of the myriad of machinery coming to a halt. A man broke cover outside the outer wall.

It was not hard to avoid detection when you could move the ground, but the last thing Jake Leckie wanted was to be discovered. He was on a mission, he was to fulfill what he had seen.

Ed, Rosie, Embry and Minerva gathered around Connor and his step-dad, watching as Tamir stirred on a bed in Connor's house. Connor had a yen to shake and wake him up, they needed to know where Leckie was, who knows what destruction was to occur, he could see the future and Connor knew they needed an even footing.

"Tamir" he whispered cautiously; having his ability replicated and a man murdered in front of him was not what the doctor meant in telling him to take things easy.

Slowly and without verve, Tamir's eyes flicked open. The lassitude could be seen and he tuned to face his step-son, with tacit relief.

"We need to know". Connor began imperiously, "where's Leckie?" Tamir's eyes opened wildly before turning a bright white. Minerva jumped backwards and the others moved in.

Twenty minutes later they were on the road. "Right", Connor addressed his retinue just as the car made another reckless swerve with Ed at the wheel. "We'll have very little time so we've got to find and stop Leckie as soon as we can".

Ed looked out of his window ahead a metal and automated gate stood between them and Hornby Centre, he clenched his fist and the red light flashed before the doors swung open.

The car raced inside the complex, along the '5mph' road and towards the large building with it's imposing indolent structure. Without warning the car cataclysmically flew off the path and rolled continuously over the grassy terrain.

Connor sat up stunned and dazed by the virulent warning Leckie had sent. He clambered out of the upturned vehicle before cognizant that he was not alone. Looking back he saw Minerva and Embry shaking their head, "Rosie" he muttered.

"Yep", came a voice and from behind a passenger seat, she pulled herself towards the open air. He smiled but she nodded towards Ed, Connor looked to see his bloody and unmoving body in the driver seat.

As Rosie gave a muffled sob, the dull sound of starting machinery could be heard. The four stepped away from what was very nearly their metal coffins, and ran towards the large dish. The unmistakable figure of Leckie could be seen beside it.

"Why is he operating the …" Connor began to speak, but another shockwave was sent along the ground, Rosie, instinctively flew into the air, but before the other three could be swept away, Minerva raised both hands to stop the wall of earth coming towards them.

Embry and Connor attempted to use their abilities in an attempt to draw Leckie into combat, but the range was too great, as he stood overlooking them on the roof balcony next to the dish, sparks flitted between him and the equipment.

Rosie flew towards him, but Leckie had another trick as she hurtled upwards in a rash attempt to foil him. He waved his hand, grinning threateningly, causing strong gusts of wind began to force her back.

Back on the ground, Minerva's strength waned as she held back her own destructive ability. The wall of rock moved steadily closer to her, Connor and Embry, despite her best attempts to hold back the offensive.

"How is he doing this?" She called to Connor, she could not hold on much longer. Connor stared up at him and saw his hand on the engine beside him.

"Of course", he muttered nonchalantly, staring up at Leckie. "Exploding the phone, the dish, magnified abilities! Minerva he's using the dish to amplify his abilities".

She stared back as she took in the revelation.

Back at the top, Leckie smiled as the flying girl desperately tried to avoid being swept away. Just behind him came a grunt, and Leckie span around.

SMACK! Ed punched him full on in the face, Leckie had time to register who its was before he was knocked onto the floor. Regaining his senses, Leckie lunged forward, tackling Ed, who staggered backward, towards the handrail of the balcony.

Connor tried to make out what was going on, but Leckie's concentration had been lost and that meant they could reach him, he whistled to Rosie, whilst the two figures grappled by the edge of the roof.

Leckie feinted with his left, before thumping Ed in the stomach with his right, who dropped down on all fours, badly bruised and breathing heavily.

"You thought you could beat me", Leckie smirked, looking over Ed. "Your gonna' go followed by all 'a' Bournemouth".

Ed looked up to see the mad, nefarious look in his eye. "There's one thing, you don't get".

"And what's that?"

"What goes around, comes around". And with that the dish swiveled round, Leckie didn't had time to gulp before the antenna caught him in the gut, knocking him back to earth.

Ed looked over the edge to see the bloodstained body of Leckie at the foot of the building. He gave a dazed smile as he saw Connor and Rosie landed beside him. The pair rushed over to Ed, whose pain suddenly came rushing back as the adrenaline dropped.

"We did it". Ed grinned before passing out.

END OF VOLUME 1

* * *

><p>VOLUME 2<p>

Many hours later, two men in dark suits arrived at the complex, the police would not investigate until morning, so they drove towards the building to take what was theirs.

Leckie lay moribund on the ground, breathing slowly. His eyes flashed back from white to the dark pupils and he swore in shock.

The two men walked up to him and brought out a taser, "We can't have that" and they fired.


End file.
